creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Schlange
thumb Ich warte zusammengekauert auf dem wackeligen, alten Holzstuhl. Unruhig und zitterig kippele ich hin und her. Heute wird es geschehen. Entweder ich oder sie. Das fahle Licht des Mondes beleuchtet mein Arbeitszimmer. Meine Uhr tickt laut. Fünf Minuten vor Zehn. Gleich wird sie kommen! Ich spüre, wie mein Herz zu rasen beginnt. Wie das Adrenalin langsam in meinen Körper kriecht. Durch meine Füße, die Beine nach oben bis in meinen Kopf. Fest umklammert meine Hand das Springmesser in der Tasche meines dunkelgrauen Hoodies. Ich werde vorbereitet sein. Dieses Mal. Ein Tropfen kalten Schweißes rinnt über meine Stirn. Zweimal hatte ich sie nun schon bezwungen, aber dieses Mal? Sie war damals stärker geworden, es schien, dass jede Wunde in ihr neue Kraft entfesselte. Zwei Minuten vor Zehn. Meine Aufregung steigt, wird größer denn je. Was würde geschehen? Meine Aufregung verwandelt sich in Angst, in schreckliche Angst. Das beklemmende Gefühl, das ich bei jeder unserer bisherigen Begegnungen verspürt hatte. Nur stärker, so viel stärker! Die Kirchturmuhr schlägt zehn Uhr. Laut und unheilverkündend wie in einem schlechten Film. Nur, dies ist kein Film! Es war keiner und es wird auch nie einer sein! Bis vor wenigen Minuten hätte ich noch die Chance gehabt zu fliehen, abzuhauen von diesem Ort, der mich jetzt vielleicht sogar mein Leben kosten wird. Aber es ist zu spät. Jetzt wird es endgültig sein. Plötzlich vernehme ich ein Geräusch. Es kommt aus dem Bad. Das Klappern, als hätte jemand das Fenster geschlossen. Ich wage nicht, mich zu bewegen. Wie versteinert sitze ich auf meinem Stuhl. Sie ist hier! In meiner Wohnung! Ich höre ein schleifendes Geräusch auf dem Parkettboden. Sie wird mich finden. Sie würde mich immer finden. „Hallooo!“ ihre Stimme klingt wie jedes Mal. Weich, leicht lispelnd und irgendwie fast so, als würde sie jedes Wort singen, aber dennoch strahlt sie eine abstoßende, abscheuliche Wirkung auf mich aus. „Woo bissst duu?“ Die singende Stimme entfernt sich um einen Raum. Sie sucht mich! „Du weißt, dasss ich dich finde!“ Sie macht eine kurze Sprechpause und fährt fort: „Esss macht keinen Sssinn, sssich zu verstecken. Dasss weissst du nur zu gut!“ Die Stimme nähert sich wieder. Ich halte die Luft an. Möglichst leise klappe ich das Messer auf. „Lasss es unssss gleich beenden.“ Ein kratziges Kichern schließt sich an den Satz an, dann spricht sie weiter: „Ich mach esss auch ganzzz schnell!“ Wieder verfällt sie in ihr ätzendes Gelächter. Nein! Sie wird mich nicht bekommen. Niemals! Meine Miene verfinstert sich. Ich bin bereit. Bereit dazu, ein letztes Mal zu kämpfen, und ich werde sie vernichten, selbst wenn ich mit ihr sterben werde! „Na, da bissst du ja“, lacht sie in einem ungewohnt freundlichen Tonfall. Ihr schuppig glänzender Kopf schiebt sich durch den Türspalt in mein Büro. Ungeheure Wut kocht in mir auf. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe. „Wasss bissst du denn heute ssso zurückhaltend?“ Bei jedem ihrer Worte entblößt sie ihre kleinen, spitzen Zähne. Ich stehe auf. Breitbeinig stelle ich mich vor die Schlange. „Oh wie einssschuchternd.“ Sie grinst. Und sie zieht ihren restlichen Körper durch die Tür. Ich weiche einen Schritt zurück. Sie ist gewachsen! Geradezu gigantisch schlängelt der lange, dünne, aber muskulöse Körper über das Parkett. Meter für Meter kriecht sie auf mich zu. „Was bist du?“ Ich bin angsterfüllt. Eine halbe Ewigkeit war nun seit unserem letzten Zusammentreffen vergangen, aber sie war da vergleichsweise winzig gewesen. Nun hat sich ihre Länge fast verdoppelt. Ich sehe vor mir eine Schlange. Fast zehn Meter braun glänzende Schuppenhaut hat sich in meinen Raum geschoben. Die Schlange füllt fast den ganzen Raum aus. „Wasss ich bin?“ wiederholt sie meine Worte. „Ich bin dein Ende!“ Sie ist entschlossen, wütend, rachsüchtig. Wahrscheinlich hat sie Recht. Ich presse mich an die Wand. Die Schlange kommt nah an mich heran. Sie erhebt ihren Kopf. Immer höher, bis sie Auge in Auge blicken kann. „Sssieh mich an!“ befiehlt sie. Ich blicke ihr in die Augen. Eine goldene Iris mit schwarzen, schlitzförmigen Pupillen. Sie bezüngelt mein Gesicht. „Weißt du, wasss ich liebe?“ spricht sie. Ich schlucke und schüttele den Kopf. „Ich mag deinen Geruch! Immer wenn wir unsss treffen, dann riechssst du nach Angst. Und jedesssmal...“ sie wird ganz aufgeregt „ jedesmal macht mich diessser Geruch deiner Angst ganz frei. Ich finde esss regelrecht schade, dasss esss ihn bald nicht mehr gibt.“ Sie klingt fast ernüchtert. Wie ein Kind, dem man sein Spielzeug wegnimmt. Ich habe genug! Ich umklammere das Messer, ich stoße die Schlange von mir. „Genug!“ brülle ich sie an. „Ach sssoooo.“ Sie legt ihren Kopf schief und umkreist mich. Sie beäugt mich von allen Seiten. Ich habe eine verkrampfte Haltung angenommen, will eigentlich auf die Schlange springen, ihr das Messer ins Herz stoßen, bin aber unfähig mich zu bewegen. „Du willssst alssso ssspielen?“ Wieder verfällt sie in zischendes Kichern. Sie hat einen siebten Sinn. Sie weiß genau, was man fühlt, sie kann es riechen. Die Schlange hat ihre Bahn beendet. Sie kommt wieder nah an mein Gesicht. „Wie willssst du esss?“ fragt sie mit ihrer betäubenden Stimme. Ich sehe sie an. „Was meinst du?“ frage ich. „Sssterben!“ Ich packe ihren Kopf. Den Kopf mit den vielen, kleinen, glatten Schuppen. Ich nehme das Messer, ich hole aus. Etwas blockiert meinen Arm. Ich drehe meinen Kopf. Ein dicker, schuppiger Körper fixiert mich. „Na, na, na“, tadelt die Schlange. „Du bissst sssehr zäh, das musss ich schon zugeben.“ Der Schlangenkopf schießt blitzschnell auf mich zu. Meine Hand rutscht an den glatten Schuppen ab. Ich spüre, wie hundert, kleine Zähne an meinem Gesicht nagen, wie sie sich verhaken, das Blut aus mir herauskratzen. Im Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie mein Arm langsam blau anläuft. Plötzlich zuckt die Schlange zurück. Schmerzerfüllt zischt sie und windet sich auf dem warmen Parkett. Blut sickert aus ihrer Wunde und tropft auf das Holz. „Ich musss schon sssagen...“ Ein breites Grinsen überkommt sie. „...Du machssst Ssspaß!“ Sie lässt von meinem Arm ab. Das Messer steckt in ihrem Rücken, in ihrem Fleisch. Ich stürze mich hasserfüllt auf den Schlangenkopf. Ich presse ihn auf den Boden, ich fange an, ihn gegen die Wand zu schlagen. Mit all meiner Kraft, mit all meiner Wut. Immer wieder, immer fester, immer wütender. Die Schlange regt sich nicht mehr. Blut rinnt flüssig aus ihrem Maul und bildet eine kleine Lache auf dem Boden. Triumphierend erhebe ich mich von ihrem Rücken. Plötzlich presst mir etwas die Luft ab. Mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit legt sich die Schlange um meinen Körper. Ihr wunderbares Muster - zugleich eine tödliche Falle. Sie legt ihre Schlingen um mich, Schlinge für Schlinge für Schlinge. Ihre Haut ist kalt. Genauso kalt wie ihre Seele. Hat sie überhaupt eine Seele? Ich verdränge den Gedanken. Sie presst an mir, sie drückt mir die Luft ab. Zehn Meter purer Hass zehren an meiner Energie. Verzweifelt kämpfe ich gegen die Übermacht an, die sich an mir zu schaffen macht. Ich schmecke das Blut, das aus den Schnittwunden an meinem Kopf sickert. Ich spüre den Schmerz, der durch den Druck auf meinen Körper entsteht. Du darfst nicht aufgeben! Immer und immer wieder wiederhole ich diesen Satz. Meine Kräfte lassen nach. Meine Umgebung scheint zu verschwimmen. Ich atme schnappend. Du darfst nicht... Mein Blick fällt auf den Brieföffner auf meinem Schreibtisch. Ich strecke meinen Arm. Die Schlange atmet rasselnd. Aber ich spüre ihre Freude, die Freude, diese Glückseligkeit, mit der sie meinen hoffnungslosen Kampf beobachtet. Ausnahmsweise sagt sie nichts. Ich recke mich zur Schreibtischplatte. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter! Ich sacke zusammen. Ich höre ein lautes Knacken. Ich spüre einen stechenden Schmerz. Er treibt mir die Tränen in die Augen. Ich knalle mit dem Kopf gegen den Tisch. Mein Blick trifft eine Wasserflasche. Ich umklammere ihren Hals. Mit letzter Kraft schlage ich zu. Blindlings auf den Kopf der Schlange, der neben mir um die Ecke schielt. Die Schlingen lockeren sich etwas, der Kopf knallt dumpf neben mir auf den Boden. Ich bin blind vor Wut und Schmerz. Ich nehme die Flasche und schlage damit auf die Schlange ein. Tränen laufen über mein zerschnittenes Gesicht. Mit einem lauten Knacken geht der Schlangenschädel zu Bruch. Trotzdem schlage ich weiter, weinend, am Ende meiner Kräfte, am Boden zerstört. Es ist nur noch eine unkenntliche, rote Fleischmasse übrig, als ich die blutverschmierte Wasserflasche zur Seite stelle. Ich befreie mich von dem Haufen Muskelfleisch, das sich um mich gewickelt hatte, und knie mich vor mein Werk. Das Blut durchtränkt meine Hose. Ich streiche der Schlange sanft über die Schuppen. „Was warst du?“ Eulenmaus Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tiere